


<神戰/Towelhead> 沙洲-2 (Set/Travis,神話/Travis神格化AU)

by dollyeh



Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016), Towelhead
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeh/pseuds/dollyeh





	<神戰/Towelhead> 沙洲-2 (Set/Travis,神話/Travis神格化AU)

賽特最終沒有讓崔維斯跟那些戰俘走在一起，崔維斯的雙手被綑綁著，他渾身赤裸的只披著賽特的紅斗篷，他身上的傷都是賽特的傑作，掌心中間的傷口仍然隱隱作痛但已經不再流血了，左肩那個頗為嚴重的對穿的傷口雖然包紮了，但仍然從白色的布料下透出金黃色的鮮血，當他試圖從賽特的戰車上走下來的時候，他的動作突然變的僵硬起來，賽特卻看起來愉悅極了，完全沒有催促他的意思，當然也不可能伸手去給予幫助，崔維斯皺緊了眉頭晴空般的藍眼睛像把利刃似的瞪向了賽特，他拉緊了身上穿著的斗篷，步履蹣跚的走到賽特身後，他還記得自己是戰敗國的王子。  
揮手斥退上前來接管崔維斯的奴官，賽特的雙眼在看向奴官就要碰到他的戰利品的時候幾乎要爆出怒火，這反常的舉動嚇壞了平常專門做這事的奴官，他們趴在地上全身都在顫抖著，但賽特沒有再看他們一眼，「他是我的戰利品，不是奴隸。」他對著所有在場的人或神這麼宣佈著，強而有力的主權宣示，眼前這個有個漂亮金髮跟金色皮膚看起來跟神祇一樣高大的男性俘虜，正穿著一眼就看得出來是從主神身上摘下來的深紅色斗篷，疲倦而狼狽的樣子並沒有減損金髮神祇的美貌，埃及的眾神可從來不缺美貌的男神或女神，但這種彷彿被陽光眷顧的金髮男子，即使身為戰利品也依然像黃金般珍貴。

「你應該要把我當成奴隸的。」崔維斯的聲音低沉中帶了點清澈的顫音，這讓他說起話來就像個少年一樣，他赤著腳步履蹣跚的跟在賽特身後，他的雙手手腕被粗糙的繩索磨擦的紅腫，但這種程度的傷害遠不及他還在淌血的左肩，他的背部也因為抵在發燙的石台上磨擦而傷痕累累，在汗水的刺激下隱隱作痛著，「你知道奴隸的下場是什麼。還是說你想在眾人面前被大家輪流著使用這個屁股？」賽特的好心情徹底被崔維斯瓦解，他回過身來沉著臉瞪著一直走在身後的男人，崔維斯沒有注意到對方的急停，疲憊的身體就撞進了賽特的胸前，在跌倒之前他感覺到一隻手抓住了他的臀部。

崔維斯瞪大了藍色的雙眼，神智被屁股上帶著性意味的揉捏驚醒過來，被綁束著的雙手夾在自己跟賽特兩人的身前動彈不得，這裡是宮殿的大廳，這裡歡迎主神回歸的人不多，但還是有各種人類或神族的存在，當賽特把手抓上崔維斯屁股的時候，他聽到了大多數人的吸氣聲，即使崔維斯身上流著半神的血，即使他的體型比大多數的人類還要高大，但貼在賽特身上的時候還是能明顯感覺到，他與賽特這種正神之間的差異在哪裡，「如果可以，我希望不要是大家…啊！」兩個人之間的距離好像就要親上了似的，崔維斯沒能把話說完就被賽特扛起來扔了出去，一陣頭昏眼花身體疼痛之後，他趴跌在賽特的寶座上。

「你是我一個人的，想都不要想能從我手裡逃掉。」舉起手，賽特在眾人的驚呼聲下召喚了被沙漠之心包裹著的火燄，自他打回第一場勝仗之後，除了妻子他有過不少伺候他的情人，他從來沒有想過要在誰的身上留下屬於自己的痕跡，更何況眼前這個男人還是個他從戰場上贏回來的戰利品，但是，這個本性跟他的精緻外表完全不是同一回事的傢伙，讓賽特感受到了權威被挑戰的不爽，不顧崔維斯的掙扎抵抗，他單膝跪在崔維斯的腰背上固定住他維持著趴姿，一手拉下遮掩住他頸子的斗篷衣領，露出底下沒被陽光曬透的奶白色的皮膚，手上帶著微型沙塵暴的火燄就覆了上去…

「啊！」劇烈的疼痛熱辣的像是要把崔維斯從肩膀上撕裂開來一樣，慘烈的叫聲響徹在整個大殿裡，他掙不開將他壓制在座榻上的力量，即使崔維斯因為劇痛而咬破嘴唇，那個彷彿要將靈魂燒融的熱度狠狠的貫穿了他原本就飽受折磨的左邊肩膀，崔維斯眨眨了眼睛他覺得自己的嘴巴裡面出血了，看起來他是失去意識好一陣子了，微微抬起眼皮看了看周圍的環境，已經不是人群聚集的大殿上，他身上那件屬於賽特的紅斗篷已經不見，換上的是布料輕軟刺繡精緻的一件低領淺金色的夏季長袍，他的手腕已經被放任自由傷處也都上好包紮，突然像想起什麼似的崔維斯從床上爬了下來，他走到房間裡的全身鏡前。

絲緞般的長袍滑下肩膀，從那個泛著黃的鏡面上，崔維斯側過身看到左肩後方原本該是刀刃貫穿傷的地方，之前的傷口已經被某種奇特的黑金色圖騰覆蓋，圖騰的大小大概只有半個手掌差不多，在他的皮膚上忽隱忽現的，「黑金色的烙印很襯你的皮膚。」掀起遮掩房間入口的厚重絨帳，賽特一眼就看到他的戰利品正在檢視自己身上的烙痕，神給予的痕跡跟那些凡人仿冒的傷害身體的烙印完全不同，神給予的烙痕是是印在靈魂上的無法被抹滅的，「所以我現在應該要叫你主人？我應該要跪在地上歡迎你？」崔維斯其實並沒有真的在生誰的氣，他沒有被當奴隸對待其實還得感謝賽特對他的執著。

賽特身上的鎧甲都撤掉了，上身只剩下背心式的皮甲跟下身繫著尖矛的戰裙，崔維斯直到這一刻，才真正的看清楚這個佔有他的神祇有多麼年輕，「我只是給你標記，應該沒有對你洗腦才是。」賽特走過來的樣子就像雄獅在領地上的示威，崔維斯很清楚自己也被劃分在對方的領地範圍內，身為亡國奴他應該要低下驕傲的頭顱，但是當了太久軍人的傲氣，卻讓他選擇挺胸迎視撲面而來，充滿乾燥與硝煙的風暴壓力，金色的眉頭蹙了起來，崔維斯張開嘴巴想說些什麼，迎著那雙透綠的眼睛卻什麼都說不出來了，他只是個亡國奴，在亡國之前他甚至連家都不曾有過，他能說什麼？

被壓在床上的時候，崔維斯甚至還沒想到要掙扎，過大的領口很快就被賽特給扯到腰上，在戰場上的那一次估計可以當做是被咬了不算，但現在這個壓在他背上的男人卻熟練的用嘴跟手在他身上四處點火，「不…唔嗯…」當賽特的手指就著油脂的潤滑插進肛口的時候，崔維斯急喘著想向前爬，被另一隻手抓住胯骨凹陷將人給扯回原位，讓崔維斯的屁股狠狠撞向那些撐開他的手指，引出了他強行壓抑的悶哼，帶著淡淡甜味的油脂被手指填進那個將要容納征服者的小洞裡，多餘的脂液從指縫處被擠壓出來，看起來就像失禁了一樣，那個小洞像張小嘴似的貪婪的吞嚥著賽特的三根手指。

手指沾裹著油脂在高溫濕軟的腸道裡抽送戳刺著擴張，指尖時不時的劃過能讓崔維斯敏感顫抖的地方，賽特對於崔維斯的反應感到非常滿意，於是他很快的抽出手指換上自己的陰莖，他帶著油脂濕潤的手指掐住了崔維斯的腰骨，已經吞過一次的陰莖順著滑下會陰的液體，往前深深的頂了進去，頭部毫不客氣的從那個敏感處用力的滑過去，崔維斯哽咽的發出一聲哭泣般的呻吟，幅射在下腹部的激烈酥麻感讓他整個身體就像融化的軟泥一樣，他並不是沒有性經驗的處子，可是他從來沒有嚐試過這樣的快感，崔維斯抓緊了身下的絲綢床單，整個人軟的像被風吹開的紗質床帳。

賽特幾乎把陰莖整根抽出來再兇猛的頂到最深處，每一下戳刺都引起崔維斯不由自主的痙攣抽搐，那個包裹住他的地方就像有自我意識似的把他的肉莖緊緊啜住，這種快感來的非常快而且激烈，賽特整個人壓到崔維斯汗濕的背上，低吼著咬住他後頸濕軟的皮膚，引起崔維斯激烈的反應，在賽特眼尾的餘光裡，崔維斯左肩上那個小小的圖騰變的鮮明了起來並且流動著金色的線條，賽特狠狠的往深處用力的戳刺十幾下之後，用力抵住會讓崔維斯哭叫出來的那個地方射了出來，熱燙的精液刺激著脆弱的腸道，被頂著磨蹭的地方痙攣到疼痛的地步，然後他在沒有碰到自己陰莖的情況下在床單上射出一大片。

金線般的血液從後頸的傷口淌下，賽特沒有急著把陰莖從那個溫暖的小穴裡抽出來，他只是伸出舌頭將血絲全部勾進嘴裡，並輕輕的在那個又逐漸變的隱晦不明的圖騰上落下一個親吻，這原本該是黏黏糊糊並且十足溫情的時刻，在賽特終於滿足的起身並抽出已經軟化的陰莖時，身為戰士的敏銳讓他在一道金光向著他喉嚨而來的時候抬手去擋，只差了不到一根頭髮的距離，那把在戰場上用來割開崔維斯皮甲的黃金匕首，就會當場割斷賽特的頸動脈，賽特翻手將匕首奪下，用幾乎會折斷骨頭的力氣握住崔維斯的手腕，將他從床上給甩到床下，崔維斯悶哼一聲來不及去理會從穴口流出的液體，他就整個人被釘在了冰涼的地板上，睜眼就對上了沙漠與風暴之神那溫度降到冰點的綠眼睛，「你留不住我。」幾近全裸的崔維斯，笑的彷彿已經為王。


End file.
